villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carla Connor
Carla Connor (née Donovan, previously Barlow and Gordon) is a fictional character and recurring protagonist of the British Soap Opera Coronation Street. She first appeared as a central character in 2007 and went on to serve as a major protagonist from 2008-2009 and has become an anti-hero through the course of the 2010s saga. She is portrayed by Alison King. History Carla had grown up on a rough estate with half-brother Rob Donovan and their mother Sharon. In 1999 Carla had married Paul Connor and left her old life behind. When Paul had died in 2007 Carla had inherited his share of his knicker factory Underworld, working alongside his brother Liam Connor. Although she later met a man named Tony Gordon, she got into an affair with Liam. She then used the affair to blackmail Liam into selling his shares to Tony, threatening to reveal the affair to his pregnant wife Maria. Carla's most villainous and nasty bitchiness occurred in her first 3–4 years on the show, which earned the actress "Best Bitch" Award at the British Soap Awards. Her villainous deeds include:- *Covering up an immigrant factory worker's death when she was illegally working. However on a slight plus side, this guaranteed the worker's family her life insurance which wouldn't of happened if police discovered she was illegally working during the night. (2007) *Manipulating Liam Connor to sell his shares to her new partner Tony Gordon (as listed above). *Having an affair with Liam Connor, whilst he was married to Maria and she was engaged to Tony. However in a sort of act of redemption, she left Liam when learning his wife was pregnant (which he was unaware off) but he unfortunately died in a hit and run organized by Tony. *Left Weatherfield when discovering Tony was behind Liam's murder, then returned to try and blackmail him to leave (because he entered into a relationship with Maria). She left again when his henchman Jimmy tried to kill her, but she returned shortly after his imprisonment. Carla also could be quite ruthless with her factory staff (although sometimes they brought it on themselves with their laziness and gossiping). But sometimes Carla showed her more softer side, especially when her employee Sally Webster told Carla she was diagnosed with cancer, and Carla allowed Sally to have as much time off she can to recover. In May 2010 Carla was held hostage at the factory by Tony who had escaped prison intent on revenge. She was held hostage alongside Hayley Cropper, and showing a bit more redemption pleaded with Tony to release Hayley, which he eventually agreed. Carla escaped the factory when Tony blew it up, and he perished in the blaze. In September 2011 Carla was raped by fiancee Frank Foster when she called off the wedding and he learned she had her eyes set on Peter Barlow. Although Frank was found not guilty and managed to swindle the factory off her, he was killed by his mother who heard him confess and goad Carla over the fact he got off with the crime. Portrayals *She has been played by Alison King since December 2006, and although villainous at the beginning began to slowly redeem herself and become nicer. *As well as a central character throughout the 2000's - 2013, Carla served as the deuteragonist in the 2014 series before taking over as the main protagonist in the 2015 series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Redeemed Category:Spouses Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Addicts Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant